supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Giga Bowser (Smash Final)
Este artículo trata sobre el Smash Final de Bowser a partir de ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para información general del personaje, véase Giga Bowser.'' Giga Bowser (''ギガクッパ変身 Giga Kuppa Henshin'' lit. Transformación Giga Bowser en japonés) es el Smash Final de Bowser en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''En Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es un Smash Final de transformación mientras que en Ultimate es un Smash Final de todo el escenario. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Bowser sufre un cambio repentino físico, y se va haciendo cada vez más grande hasta convertirse en Giga Bowser, un jefe procedente de ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. Durante esta forma, los movimientos de Bowser adquieren, en su mayoría, un elemento extra que añade más daño al ataque, estos elementos son tinieblas, electricidad, fuego y hielo. También es invulnerable a los agarres y tiene más posibilidades de hacer un K.O. Este Smash Final dura 15 segundos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, mientras que dura aproximadamente 12 segundos en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Mientras esté transformado en Giga Bowser, Bowser será inmune a todos los ataques. Si es atacado con una bomba inteligente o con algo con un efecto similar, se quedará inmóvil recibiendo el daño hasta que termine, este estado es menos drástico en Super Smash Bros. 4. A diferencia de otros Smash Finales de transformación, Giga Bowser, es incapaz de usar objetos. En Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, este Smash Final es exactamente igual a la entrega anterior, solo que ahora, al transformarse, se ve un resplandor verde. Además de que se ilumina de forma intermitente cuando el Smash Final está a punto de acabar. Además, a pesar de que Bowser tiene nuevos movimientos, Giga Bowser conservó sus movimientos anteriores, tales como su , , , entre otras, dejando a Giga Bowser como un semi-clon de Bowser. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, este Smash Final cambia a ser tipo Todo el escenario en el cual se transformara en Giga Bowser a diferencia de que se colocara detrás del escenario proporcionando un puñetazo a todo el que alcance. Galería Giga Bowser (1) SSBB.jpg|Bowser transformándose. Giga Bowser SSBB.jpg|Bowser transformado. Giga Bowser (2) SSBB.jpg|Varios personajes huyendo de Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser (3) SSBB.jpg|Giga Bowser persiguiendo a algunos personajes. Giga Bowser en Isla Tórtimer SSB4 (3DS).png|Giga Bowser en la Isla Tórtimer en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Giga Bowser (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Uno de los garrazos del ataque normal de Giga Bowser en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Giga Bowser (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El otro garrazo con el mismo ataque. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Giga Bowser :Bowser, transformado en la brutal y temible bestia vista por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mientras se encuentre en este estado, no se le puede aturdir ni mover. Con ese aspecto tan feroz, cualquiera diría que pertenece al mundo de Smash Bros. Mantiene esta forma durante un tiempo limitado, así que la clave está en aprovecharlo al máximo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Giga Bowser :Bowser transformed into the terrible and brutal form first seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee. While in this form, he's invulnerable--he takes no damage and cannot be budged. His appearance is so fierce, it's as if he doesn't even belong in the Smash Bros. universe. He cannot maintain this form for long, so dealing out damage efficiently is key. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Giga Bowser :¡Prepárate para admirar a Bowser en todo su esplendor! Esta variante suya hizo su debut en Melee, y cuando Bowser aparece bajo esta forma hace más daño, su potencia de lanzamiento es mayor y algunos ataques tienen efectos adicionales, como congelar a los rivales. No se le puede hacer retroceder ni lanzarlo, aunque si puede recibir daño. Inglés :Giga Bowser :Prepare to behold Bowser in all his Koopa glory. This fearsome form first appeared all the way back in Melee. While transformed, Bowser deals extra damage, is better at launching foes, and even gains special effects on some of his attacks. He won't flinch and can't be thrown, but he does still take damage. Origen Este movimiento toma origen de Super Smash Bros. Melee, como jefe del modo aventura. Para eso, hay que terminarlo en modo Normal o superior en menos de 18 minutos. Giga Bowser también aparece en el evento 51, junto con Ganondorf y Mewtwo. Casi todos los ataques que usa en Super Smash Bros. Melee también se pueden realizar en su Smash Final aparecido tras Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Giga Bowser (SSBM).jpg|Giga Bowser peleando contra Mario en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Mario Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.